Brock Mayweather
Summary Brock Mayweather is a mysterious foreign teenager who was brought to Korea personally by In Gyi Yoon's father. He attends Wild's High School, and has the job of acting as the personal bodyguard and protector of the heir to the YK Corporation. He remained a mystery to the girls of wild's high school for a considerable period, until it was revealed that brock was a child soldier and mercenary who has been used as a weapon by numerous paramilitary corporations across the globe. He is an accomplished assassin who has fought and won in lethal battles, having handled guns, explosives, and more than likely, is responsible for taking a great amount of lives. In truth, the YK corporation now acts as an organization providing protection and sympathy to a young man who may as well be considered one of the deadliest and most dangerous terrorist of the current era. A series of events encompassing high octane action and drama ensue at Wild's high school, as the girls of the wild's and the characters related to them attempt to relate to brock, establish a bond with him, and grant him the life of a young high school boy that he could have never hoped to have until the point of being employed by the YK corporation. Character Stats Tier: 10-A '''| '''9-C Name: 'Brock Mayweather '''Origin: '''Girls Of The Wild's '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''16 '''Classification: '''Martial Arts Master | Mercenary | Terrorist '''Powers & Abilities: '''Gifted In Fighting | Gifted In Athletic Ability | Fighting Genius | Peak Human Physiology | Master Of Several Martial Arts | Master Of Various Weapons | Master Of Handling Military Weapons | Extreme Pain Tolerance | Indomitable Will | Enhanced Physical Abilities '''Attack Potency: Athlete Level '(Is capable of accomplishing feats of a professional martial arts master with ease, such as break stone objects and using steel training equipment) | 'Street Level '(He is midly superhuman, capable of dealing severe damage to the bodies of those struck by his attacks, though he only displays such strength when he gets particularly angry) 'Lifting Strength: Athletic Human '(He is capable of brutally overpowering and lifting opponents above his weight class, has been battling grown men stronger than him all his life. He can also perform weight lifting routines with ease for extended periods) | 'Peak Human '(He severely overpowers opponents and men larger than him on a regular basis) | 'Superhuman '(Was capable of lifting cars off their front wheels with considerable effort) 'Striking Strength: Class H '(His constant martial arts training and exposure to hardcore fighting has caused his strikes to become extremely powerful, his blows are capable of knocking out full grown adults and MMA professionals) | 'Class KJ '(His strikes are prone to shattering the bones and severely damaging the organs of those he fights against if he doesn't hold back, and he can even damage walls) 'Speed: Athletic Human '(He is capable of sprinting at speeds as fast as the greatest olympic track and field runners for considerable periods of time, much longer than the average stamina of olympic sprinters allow) | 'Peak Human '(Exceeds the speed of any olympic track and field runner by a rather large gap, his blows are also extremely hard to dodge for even the most attuned professional MMA fighters) | 'Superhuman '(If he gets serious in a fight his attacks become completely invisible to even the quickest martial arts pro's) 'Durability: Athlete Level '(He is extremely resistant to even the most punishing of blows, most fighters in the series have thought they he doesn't even feel their attacks) | 'Street Level '(Thanks to the continous punishment he has gone through, he has peak human conditioning, allowing him to tank or shrug off blows from wrestlers and body builders much larger than he is) | 'Wall Level '(He survived getting hit by a speeding sports car) 'Stamina: Athlete Level '(Brock has been heavily trained in numerous fighting drills and conditioning programs. He is capable of going the distance in any conventional test of stamina and endurance) | 'Superhuman '(His exposure to real fighting and life or death situations has forced him into a corner many times, he is capable of pushing beyond his bodies limits and continue fighting effectively, ignoring exhaustion for a considerable while) 'Range: Human Level '(Unless he is in possession of a weapon or a gun, he is limited in the same way as any other normal human being in terms of range. He has the attack range of a normal human being of his size and weight, and can only land a blow on an enemy of they come within his reach) 'Intelligence: Below Average '(In spite of being one of the most dangerous and gifted fighters on earth, brock severely lacks in education. He has never had a day of formal schooling in his lifetime, and is incapable of understanding basic math. He can read and poorly write, but beyond that he has little ability) 'Standard Equipment: Assassin's Gloves '(As a body guard who is tasked with keeping the life of his client safe, brock takes his job very seriously. In his pockets are a pair of assassin's gloves which completely hide all traces of his fingerprints on any surface once worn) | 'Combat Knife '(One of the two weapons which he carries on his person at all times, this lethal combat knife is designed specifically to injure and deal damage to human opponents) | 'Military Pistol '(the second of the two weapons which are held concealed on his person at all times, this pistol fires high caliber, lethal rounds not unlike that of a rifles bullets) 'Weaknesses: Guns '| 'Weapons '| '''Average Human Weaknesses Key: ' '''Start Of Series '| '''End Of Series Powers & Abilities Brock Mayweather is an infamous assassin and child soldier who has been used by dozens of different private military corporations and terrorist cells across the globe, who have exploited his innate talent for fighting and gifted physical ability, training him into one of the deadliest naturally gifted soldiers known to man. He is a fighter who has mastered many skills, handles many weapons, and has seen combat on dozens upon dozens of wartorn battlefields all across the face of the earth, even in spite of his young age, having taken the lives of many different soldiers, mercenaries, assassins, terrorists and warlords alike as the ultimate child mercenary who was conditioned into a mindless killing machine at a very young age. Natural Abilities Peak Human Physiology: '''Seeing his physical talent and his sheer aptitude for combat, the various warlords and paramilitary soldiers which used brock as a device for their plans all put him through intense training which was more like physical abuse than anything else. But because of his experiences, troy obtained the physique and health of a peak human at a young age, allowing him to perform feats which greatly surpass that of most other humans on earth, and essentially conditioning him to be able to perform any martial arts technique and complex body management movements with the greatest of ease, afforded to him by his raw talent. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Brock possesses amazing physical strength for a human. Even at 7 years old, he was capable of choking out a highly experienced, hardened soldier, killing him in mere seconds. Since then, his strength has only increased rather exceptionally as he has grown older, taller, and more experienced in the art of combat. As he is currently, brock's blows are severely punishing, and are capable of taking out experienced martial artist students. He has become infamous for one-shotting and blowing away his opponents, taking them out of comission and inflicting considerable damage on their bodies with his blows. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Numerous characters at wild's academy are consistently stunned by his speed, lacking either the perceptive abilities or reaction time to avoid his attacks and movements. He has yet to come across an opponent that is capable of reacting to his attacks, and his speed was likened to the movements of bruce lee by daldal choi. Likewise, brock is an extremely difficult opponent to hit. Moonyoung struggled fruitlessly to land combinations of boxing jabs on him, describing his movements as nothing she'd ever seen before. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Brock is also an extremely tough fighter, and his body has been conditioned to a state of durability that is so great, even martial arts students from all over have considered him a tank by human standards. In the rare situation that an opponent is capable of landing a blow on him, it does nothing to slow him down, and often times, his foes are lead to believe that he is completely ignoring their blows. He is capable of taking extreme amounts of punishment without slowing down or becoming sluggish in the way that he fights, and in terms of an athlete or a martial arts, brock is an absolute juggernaut. '''Enhanced Stamina: '''As an after effect of the brutal training, conditioning, and practical combat situations that he has experienced on a consistent basis every day of his life, brocks stamina and endurance has reached a point where he can keep fighting and moving far longer than any martial arts student that he duels against. Some opponents who have fought him have actually tired out and collapsed before ever actually finishing the fight, brock himself being completely without fatigue. His stamina is such that he can keep on engaging in battle against full grown adults for 12 hours on end before he begins succumbing to exhaustion. '''Fighting Genius: '''Though he lacks in conventional intellect and learned knowledge, brock is one of the single most intelligent humans on earth based solely on his ability to formulate fighting strategies. Taking on a single opponent is nothing for a kid who has outsmarted entire platoons of fully armed grown men and lived to tell the tale. Coupled with his gifted physical ability, brock's mind works on a basis which exceeds that of most military generals, his exposure to practical combat being such that barehanded fights and contests of martial arts are experiences that he can overcome with only the most casual of ease. '''Adaptive Combatant: '''Brock is an absurdly adaptive of combatant. He is capable of adjusting his movement patterns, mannerisms, behavior and fighting characteristics to adapt to any opponent and any fighting style. This causes him to become both extremely unpredictable when fighting, but also grants him an advantage in poking holes in fighting styles that he hasn't done battle against before. Because of the sheer adaptive characteristics which brock possesses, even the most experienced of martial arts students at wild's academy commonly find their fighting styles completely ineffective against brock after a minute or two. '''Immense Growth Rate: '''Another physical gift that brock was born with. Aside from his immense physical aptitude, his gifted strategic mind, and his adaptive abilities, brock was also born with an enormous talent for kinesthetic learning, especially when it comes to fighting. He mastered a number of military martial arts styles at a young age, and was able to utilize them to an extent which exceeded the adults that taught them to him, and since coming to wild's academy he has obtained extremely deep mastery over a number of new martial arts forms in but a miniscule fraction of the time it had taken others to get to where he is now. Martial Arts Skill '''General Fighting Skill: '''Brock is one of the most dangerous people on earth. As a testament to his fighting skills, he is known as an accomplished assassin, who even as a child was responsible for killing hardened war criminals, soldiers, and terrorists alike with naught but his bare fists and fingers. He has a talent for martial arts and fighting that can only be described as utterly unnatural, and those responsible for teaching him his skills have found themselves quickly surpassed by leaps and bounds. Because of his feats, brock was considered the perfect body guard to watch over ingyi yoon by her father, the current chairman of the YK corporation. '''Sambo: '''A style of russian martial arts which focuses on wrestling the opponent to submission. This fighting style is approved for both sports use, and military use, being a highly effective system of techniques which brock has completely mastered. Using sambo, brock has shown the ability to easily overpower and trap his opponents in various holds and joint locks which are so dangerous and practical that they are a threat to the opponents life. '''Systema: '''Another style of highly practical combat-based military martial arts which originates from russia. Systema is a combat art which. Brock has mastered every method of combat which it teaches, hand to hand combat, grappling techniques, knife fighting skills and of course, has been trained to use firearms through systema. It focuses on body management and using the attackers strength, power, and momentum against them. Through this technique, brock has become somebody who dominates men larger than him. '''Krav Maga: '''Also known as the "deadliest fighting style in the world". Of course, along with the previous two fighting styles, brock has been banned from using krav maga in sanctioned martial arts fights at wild's academy. The crux of his martial arts skills, brock's application of krav maga is one of the most grizzly known to man, a perfect meticulous fighting style for inflicting devastation damage on the foe as quickly as possible, for a user who was raised on the basis of being a child killing machine. Ingyi has personally forbidden brock from using krav maga martial arts techniques, period, something which he has begrudgingly accepted. '''Mixed Martial Arts: '''To make up for all of his fighting skills being banned at wild's academy, ingyi took the liberty of training brock in pro league mixed martial arts. This has since taken precidence as brock's base fighting style, and also allows him to participate in matches and various fighting events organized by wild's academy and other schools around the country. Thanks to his natural aptitude, brock has quickly garnered considerable mastery over the numerous different fighting techniques in MMA. '''Boxing: '''As part of their plan to make brock into a proper wild's academy student, moonyoung to the responsibility of teaching brock the art of traditional boxing. Quite astonishingly, this has resulted in brocks already devastating jabs to become all the more powerful, much faster, and much more explosive than before, and has also increased his evasion abilities due to his mastery of ducking, weaving, and evading techniques while in close quarters, having talent in both in and out-boxing. His boxing has quickly risen to a level where he can easily overwhelm moonyoung in straight up hand to hand boxing matches. '''Taekwondo: '''While moonyoung took the liberty of teaching brock boxing techniques and improving his jabbing strikes, daldal took it upon herself to teach him how to use the traditional and highly famous Korean martial arts form of taekwondo. Learning this martial arts style also improved his arsenal of techniques for sanctioned martial arts fights on a pro league setting, raising his agility, body management, and of course, drastically improving the power, speed, and dexterity of his kicking techniques. Brock's mastery of taekwondo is shown in the fact that he can completely forgo using striking techniques, beating his opponents by using kicks. Fighting Weapons '''Knife Fighting: '''Being heavily trained in numerous different military martial arts which use knife fighting as one of their technique systems has awarded brock the ability to use various knives with precision and force that can be considered both brutally butcher-like, as well as surgically precise. His training in systema and krav maga have caused him to become one of the best knife fighters in the world, hence, he always carries on his person a combat knife. He is also capable of performing karambit knife techniques, but prefers to use a traditional combat knife rather than a karambit. '''Martial Arts Weapons: '''Brock has also gained the ability to wield a number of lethal, deadly weapons since coming to wild's academy. Through practicing kung fu techniques, he has obtained the ability to use Chinese weapons such as the dao and various polearms. He has also been trained in both kendo and kenjutsu techniques, affording him the ability to wield the legendary weapon of the samurai, the katana sword. He has also been trained in bojutsu techniques, allowing him to wield Japanese pole weapons such as the wooden staff and the blade-tipped wodden staff known as the infamous naginata, another ancient weapon. Military Weapons '''Small Arms: '''Hand held guns, small firearms, submachine guns, brock has been heavily trained in handling them all. He is an extremely skilled and dangerous gunman who is capable of using guns to an extent that not even the most heavily trained soldiers and experienced marines are capable of replicating, his gunplay being something out of a traditional western action movie. He is capable of performing trickshots, causing his bullets to bounce of the surroundings and reach even the most well hidden of targets. '''Military Arms: '''Brock is also capable of operating and handling various different rifles and automatic weapons, even dual-wielding AK-47's is something that he has become infamous fore while on the battlefield. Because of his mastery and familiarity with so many different lethal weapons, it is only natural that brock is considered one of the best and most reliable hired guns in the world, even in spite of his age. Notable Feats Opponents Beat Statements Strength Feats Speed Feats Durability Feats Intelligence Feats Notable Battles '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *This character is named after two of the most famous pro league fighters in the world of combat sport, his first name "Brock" is taken from the former MMA heavyweight champion and current WWE wrestler, Brock Lesnar, while his surname "Mayweather" is taken from the famous boxing champion, Floyd Mayweather, both of whom are some of my personal favorite fighters and entertainers. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:The Nameless King's Pages